Luego de años de guerra ¿Solo queda dolor?
by KAKASHI TE AMO
Summary: Despues de años de guerra,lo unico que queda es dolor, o no es asi...Si lo quieren aberiguar pasen y lean este One-Shot SHIKATEMA


BUENO LUEGO DE MILLONES DE AÑOS, VOLVI CON UN NUEVO ONE-SHOT. MI PRIMER SIHIKATEMA, ME ENCANTA ESTA PAREJA PERO POR ALGUNA ESTRAÑA RAZON ME CUESTA HORRORES ESCRIBIR ALGO DE ESTA PAREJA.

ESPERA QUE SUBA BIEN, PORQUE ME CAMBIARON LA FORMA DE SUBIR Y NI IDEA SI SE HACE ASI.

BUENO NOS LEEMOS MAS ABAJO

Los personajes de naruto son todos mis en especial KAKASHI...No mentira pero Kakashi Si es MIO

Luego de años de Guerra ¿Solo queda dolor?

Luego de años de guerra, lo único que quedaba era dolor, y solo dolor.

Shikamaru caminaba con prisa por la aldea, ya que se había quedado dormido y se le hacía tarde para ir a esperar a la rubia, de cuatro coletas, a la entrada de la aldea. De seguro que ya estaría allí y cuando lo viera se le iba a armar en grande.

Podría correr, pero le parecía muy problemático, y estaba muy cansado como para hacerlo, además ya le faltaba muy poco para llegar. Apresuro un poco más el paso, y allí la vio hablando con los nuevos encargados de cuidar las puertas, ya que los anteriores habían muerto en la guerra.

Cuando Temari lo vio, el sintió un gran escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo. Ella estaba furiosa, se suponía que la tendría que haber llegado hace más de una hora, pero no. Shikamaru se acercó con cautela, y muy despacio.

_Hola mujer-dijo Shikamaru tembloroso

_Hola vago-grito Temari más que furiosa-Se suponía que tendrías que haber llegado hace más de una hora-Y lo agarro fuerte del chaleco

Shikamaru trago saliva, pero no hizo ningún movimiento, sabía que lo mejor era quedarse quieto, un movimiento en falso y serie su fin

_Agh-grito frustrada y lo soltó-Mejor vamos ya, estoy cansada, y no me la han dejado muy fácil

_ ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te paso?

_Nada, solo que cuando venían para acá unos ladrones me atacaron cuando dormía y se llevaron mi abanico, luego cuando me di cuenta los seguí, hasta que los alcance, por suerte no eran fuertes, pero tenían millones de trampas y me costó no caer en ninguna. Luego cuando me disponía a seguir mi camino hasta acá empezó a llover. Para terminar, en la aldea esperando a un ¡IDIOTA! Más de una hora. Pero aparte de eso nada-y respiro profundamente, parecía que mientras decía esto no había respirado ni una sola vez

_Ah-fue lo único que dijo a lo que Temari resoplo con bronca

Shikamaru la condujo hasta el hotel en el cual, cada vez que ella iba a la aldea se quedaba. Temari todavía no entendía porque siempre le ponían guía como si no conociera la aldea. Y para peor porque siempre tenía que ser Shikamaru

Por fin llegaron al hotel de Kanoha, Shikamaru pidió la llave y luego le dijo a Temari que lo siguiera hasta su habitación. Se detuvieron en una puerta con el número 12.

_Esta es tu habitación-abrió la puerta y la dejo pasar

_Gracias, si quieres puedes entrar-Shikamaru agradeció con la cabeza y paso, ambos se sentaron en la cama, uno al lado del otro

_ ¿Y cómo están tus hermanos?-fue lo único que pudo decir, por alguna razón estar cerca de ella lo ponía nervioso

_Gaara esta como siempre, en cuanto a Kankuro ya está empezando a caminar de nuevo, si no hubiera sido por T-sunade hubiera perdido más que las piernas en esa guerra

_Por lo menos a hora esta con vida, hubo muchos ninjas que no tuvieron esa suerte

_Si tienes razón –y todo quedo en silencio

La aldea de la arena, era la que más baja tubo en los meses que duró la guerra, y al ser una aldea chica, todos se conocían. Pero los que más habían sufrido eran los civiles, habían perdido hijos, hermanos, padres, abuelos, amigos. La guerra había dejado muchos niños huérfanos, que eran cuidados por otros familiares o por gente que no tenían que ver nada con ellos, pero se habían hecho cargo de ellos

Shikamaru deslizó suavemente su mano por la cama hasta chocar con la de Temari. Ella lo miro sorprendida, pero no hizo nada por apartar su mano. Temari estaba enamorada de él desde cuando lo volvió a ver después de su primer encuentro, cuando fueron a ayudar a salvar a Sasuke. No sabía que había sido, pero ese niño la había logrado enamorar, a ella, a Sabaku-No Temari

Shikamaru se acercó lentamente a ella, mientras su corazón latía a más no poder. Aunque el de ella no se quedaba a atrás. Ambos juntaron sus labios, en un dulce y tierno beso.

Cuando se separaron, se quedaron en silencio, mirándose a los ojos

_Te amo desde la primera vez que te vi-Dijo Shikamaru algo avergonzado

_Yo también te amo Vago

_Mujer problemática-y Shikamaru junto sus labios de nuevo con los de Temari

_Shikamaru-Temari rompió el beso- ¿Qué le vamos a decir a mis hermanos?-Shikamaru trago saliva e hizo cara de terror. Temari rio y lo volvió a besar

Después de todo la guerra no había dejado solo dolor, también había dejado esperanzas, porque en un mundo donde hay amor, hay esperanzas de que el futuro pueda ser mejor.

ღ°•..•°ღ°•..•°ღ°•..•°ღ°•..•

Me quedo re dulce no? ahg

BUENO eso es todo,ya se que no me meresco ni un misero REVIEWS, pero si ustedes quieren... me pueden dejar alguno...y no me ofendo

SE cuidan y nos leemos luego

SIGAN ESCRIBIENDO Y APORTANDO A ESTA HERMOSA PAGINA...SIIIIIIIII


End file.
